The Twelve Pains of Christmas KH style!
by broken cuckoo clock
Summary: Join the KH II team as they sing about the problems they've been having with christmas!


I thought this up watching "Kingdom Hearts- 12 Pains of Christmas REDONE" by kingdomhearts124 on youtube. Hope ya'll like it!

The Twelve Pains of Christmas

Sora: the first thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me…is finding a

Christmas tree!

Kairi: the second thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me…

Axel: rigging up the lights!

All: And finding a Christmas tree!

Donald: the third thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me…

Demyx: Hangovers!

Axel: Rigging up the lights!

All: and finding a Christmas tree!

Hayner: the fourth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me…

Mickey: sending Christmas cards!

Demyx: hangovers! *clutches head*

Axel: rigging up the lights!

All: and finding a Christmas tree!

Ansem the Wise: the fifth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me…

Riku: Five months of bills!

Mickey: Sending Christmas cards!

Demyx: Hangovers!

Axel: Rigging up the lights! (Roxas: what do you need your chakrams for?)

All: and finding a Christmas tree!

Cloud: the sixth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me…

Kairi: facing my in-laws!

Riku, Sora, Kairi: Five months of bills!

Mickey: I hate those Christmas cards!

Demyx: Hangovers!

Axel: RIGGING UP THESE LIGHTS!!!

All: and finding a Christmas tree! (Sora: arggh!)

Hades: the seventh thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me…

Saix: The Salvation Army!

Kairi: facing my in-laws!

Roxas: Five months of bills!

Mickey: Sending Christmas cards! *stamps foot*

Demyx: Oh geez…

Axel: I'm trying to rig up these lights! *hanging upside down tangled in

cord*

All: and finding a Christmas tree!

Seifer: the eighth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me…

Pence: *whiny voice* I wanna Transformer, for Christmas!

Saix: Charities! And wadddya mean "your in-laws"?

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Beast: Five months of bills!

Mickey: ugh, making up these cards!

Demyx: just get me a beer, huh?

Axel: When we have no extension cords!

All: and finding a Christmas tree!

Jack: the ninth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me…

Xaldin: no parking spaces!

Pence: *whiny voice* Daddy I want some candy!

Saix: Donations!

Kairi: Facing my in-laws!

Sora, Donald, Goofy: Five months of bills! (and Pluto ate them!)

Mickey: Writing up those Christmas cards!

Demyx: Hangovers!

Axel: now why the hell are they blinking?!

All: and finding a christmas tree!

Luxord: the tenth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me…

Namine: batteries not included?!

Xaldin: No parking spaces!

Pence: *whiny voice* Buy me something!

Saix: Get a job, ya bum!

Kairi: oh, facing my in-laws!

Roxas: Five months of bills!

Mickey: Yo ho, sending Christmas cards!

Demyx: Aw geez, look at this! *holds up picture*

Axel: One light goes out, they all go out!

All: and finding a Christmas tree!

Xigbar: the eleventh thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me…

Roxas: Stale TV specials!

Namine: batteries not included!

Xaldin: no parking spaces!

Pence: *whiny voice* Mom I gotta go to the bathroom!

Saix: Charities!

Kairi: She's a witch, I hate her!

Sora, Riku: Five months of bills!

Mickey: Oh I don't even know half these people!

Demyx: Ah, who's got the toilet paper!

Axel: Get a flashlight I blew a fuse!

All: and finding a Christmas tree!

Olette: The twelfth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me…

Organization XIII: Singing Christmas Carols!

Roxas: Stale TV specials!

Namine: Batteries not included!

Xaldin: No parking!

Pence: *crying in whiny voice*

Saix: Charities! (*pence still whining*)

Kairi: Gotta make them dinner!

Ariel: Five months of bills!

Mickey: I'm not sending them, mister, that's it!

Demyx: Shut up you!

Axel: Fine, you're so smart, you rig up the lights!

All: And finding a Christmas treeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LOL I love this song!

I do not own anything in this fic btw

Read & Review or you will be visited by a very peeved Axel

Axel: Damn lights! *snarls*


End file.
